The Exchange Student
by Kaiba's Little Blue Eyes
Summary: A bunch of new Exchange Students have arrived at Domino High, and one girl seems to always be in the way of the most unlucky CEO in the world.


Chapter One

All students were sitting in assembly, slow, boring, insufferable assembly. It usually didn't take long, but today many sport awards were being handed out, and it was taking forever. After the long line of students receiving the last mountain of awards had returned to their seats, the principal of Domino High addressed the students of the school, announcing the arrival of the visiting overseas students. Great, thought most students, another bunch of nervous, English students, this time they came from some small country that no one had ever heard of. In past experiences, the students who came couldn't speak a word of Japanese and isolated themselves from all the students, then said it was a great holiday. School was not supposed to be a holiday. Somehow the school got money for accepting overseas school students for a while. Some stayed for only two weeks, but this lot, he shot a glare at them, was staying for a month and some homestay students were staying for a year. Hopefully the year long boarders would learn to speak at least a few words of their language. The students filed into the hall slowly and unorganized. As always the teacher got up and said a few words, then a student got up and muttered a small speech while receiving encouraging nods from the teacher. The students clapped after she was finished and all sat staring at the students standing up the front. They consisted of boys and girls, the boys were dressed in white shirts with a grey tie, and dark blue blazers overtop. Some of them looked unhappy about having the buttons done up, and the top button of their shirts done up, too. Most of them had their hands in the pockets of the baggy grey pants they wore. Their shoes were obviously optional, but on one condition, they were black in colour. Most of them had chosen sneakers. The girls were dressed in the same white shirt, and the same grey tie. The dark blue blazer was of snugger fitting on the girls, and instead of pants they wore grey pleated skirts with a blue stripe around the bottom of it. Their shoes were black, shiny mary-janes and had white thigh high socks on, held up by what looked like something no male should think about. He looked over at Yugi and his bunch of chatting friends. Assembly had finished and the students were being dismissed by year levels. Yugi and his idiotic spirit friend were now running towards him, well Yami sort of just floated next to Yugi. Why he managed to get stuck with those younger losers he didn't know, but Yugi was alright. The most annoying of the lot was definitely the mutt, and now he was trailing along behind Yugi, trying to pry him away from the brunette who stood scowling at him. He walked into the boys' classroom and sat down while Yugi and the mutt made themselves comfortable opposite him. Soon after they were joined by Tristan and Duke. They all started yapping away. Kaiba sat with his head leaning on his hand. How utterly boring and absurd their conversations were. Nothing but crap, according to him. The door slid open, and this time it was Bakura and Marik. Marik was back in Domino, Ishizu and Odion moved back, dragging the Blonde with them and enrolling him at school. He needed education, or so Ishizu said. Marik wasn't so bad, but he was still part of their group. Well school was nearly finished for the day anyway, all any of the students had to do was survive the stupid "Life Lessons" they all had to do. Most of the students had already been randomly selected, and the first two groups had done it, and survived it. Fortunately for Kaiba, he hadn't been selected for the class yet, by unfortunately, neither had anyone from Yugi's group, save Tristan and Bakura. And, there was also less students left, so the long term exchange students could take the class. The class was to be the last two classes of the day, every day, for six weeks. Lunchtime passed quickly and then the bell rang its shrill ring. A few more students started filing in to the room and took seats near Yugi and co. Tristan and Bakura left the room sniggering.

"Have fun Joey" said Tristan with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Tristan!" snapped Joey

"I'm sure we'll be fine" said Yugi after the two had left for their classes. The desks were set out in pairs, since through the entire class each student was assigned a partner. Yugi and Téa sat themselves next to each other while Joey and Marik took the desks behind them. There wasn't much point really, they could be split up. Half the classroom filled up with Domino High students of different levels. One boy in Kaiba's year seated himself next to him. This guy was probably the only person in the whole school who had enough brains to engage in intellectual conversation with Kaiba. The two started talking about how stupid and totally inappropriate this class was. It was a life skills class, as in how to look after and raise a family properly, that sort of stupid thing. The teacher, who was an airy-fairy looking woman wearing lots of baggy clothes, floated in.

"Good afternoon class" she smiled happily at them. Yugi, Téa, and the other students' smiled or sort of smiled at her. Joey and Marik were too busy engaged in some hilarious form of table hockey, played with pencils and a rounded eraser, to even notice her. Kaiba sat with his arms crossed, glaring at the teacher from his position in the back. "As you all know, the long-term exchange students will be joining us for this last part of my class, since there was a funny number of you all" she smiled at them as the door slid open. The students who occupied the room heard a loud chatter in another language. Soon the chatter died down and the teacher beckoned the students to enter. A boy who looked Kaiba's age walked into the room followed by a line of various aged boys. Then the girls shuffled into the room slowly, as if the other students would bite. The boy who first walked in addressed the teacher and introduced himself. His names was Dominic, and, thank the gods, he could speak the language as well as they could. Now it depended if the rest of them could. All the students said their names and ages. Dominic was 18, Kaiba's year. He was a fairly tall boy with tanned skin. He wore his uniform without the tie and the first few buttons of his short undone. His blazer was overtop, the sleeves rolled up and the collar lifted around his neck. Next in line was a medium height girl with long black hair tied in a red ribbon at the back. She introduced herself as Jessica; Jessie was what she preferred to be called. Her uniform was impeccable, and she wore smart, black trimmed, square glasses. The next two students were the youngest of the bunch, they were 14. Their names were Mareko and Ling-Ling. The boy had red hair and a dull green eye colour, his uniform was alright, but not perfect. The girl looked of some Chinese decent and had her ebony hair was tied in two buns on the top of her head. Her black eyes smiled at them when she spoke.

"Hi...! I Ling-Ling, I hope you all can understand my words" she said brightly. Only a few errors in her speech, but it was understandable. The next person to introduce themselves was a boy named Leighton. He was 18, just he same as Dominic and Jessie. He wore his uniform with the top button of the shirt undone. His blazer hung of his arm and he wore the jersey. Now came a face Joey knew. (He and Marik had finished their game of table hockey. The score was 10 – 1 to Marik, who had never played before. After Joey lost, Kaiba asked him if he could win anything at all. The answer was unprintable.) The boy who stood before the class was Taich; he was staying with Joey for a year. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. His uniform was only missing the top button. After Taich had said his name they all fell silent.

"Who's next?" said the teacher, leaning over and smiling at them. A blue- haired girl pushed her friend forward.

"Go...it's your turn" she said. They were all speaking a language everyone could understand now. There was no pint in coming to Japan to speak English. The only blonde of the group stood in front of the class blushing slightly. Kaiba slumped in his chair, something he usually wouldn't do, only this girl was taking so long. She said her name and how old she was. Obviously she was Dominic's little sister, her name was Léa, and she was 16. Surprise, surprise, she was staying with Téa, their names were practically the same. Téa smiled at her and the girl gave a small wave back to her. Before the previous girl could get back to her standing spot, the blue haired girl sprang forward and introduced herself as Marissa. She was 16, just like Léa, and her best friend. The girl's brown eyes were gone as quick as they had come and it was the last boy's turn. Jake came in front of the class who were all sitting bored in their seats. He was another 18 year old. He finished.

"Okay!" Smiled the teacher. "Now it's time to sort you into pairs. The pairs will be randomly selected and they will be girl/boy pairings." Kaiba sat up. Great, he'd be stuck with a girl for this class; thankfully, most of the girls in this class were tolerable. Most of them. He hoped he wasn't going to be landed with Yugi's girlfriend. She wasn't actually his girlfriend, but she might as well be and Téa wasn't someone he'd want to be paired with. While he ran through the list of partners he could end up with, the teacher wrote all the boys names on a piece of paper and covered it up. Then the girls all wrote their name under a hidden boy's name. The teacher collected the paper and read out the pairs. "Okie Dokie then....the first pair of students is... Yugi and Téa!" Yugi and Téa cheered. The teacher smiled at them. "Very nice, the next pair is...Dominic and Jessie, two of our exchange students."

"Well, this is gonna be easy" said the boy to the girl in English

"Don't count on it Dominic" she replied in Japanese. "Well, forward we go! Our third pair is...Joey and...Ling-Ling? Is that how you say it?"

"Yea, it just Ling-Ling, no special way to say it" Joey started Banging his head on the desk.

"Okay, our next pair is Marik..." the teacher paused and gave Marik a fond smile. She liked Marik, because he was a "helpful young man". Marik sat up and smiled back. "Show-off..." muttered Joey

"Least I don't get detention from the nicest teacher in the school..." said Marik out the corner of his mouth

"Teacher's pet"

"Loser"

"...Marissa!" finished the teacher

"Goodie-tushu"

"Dunce....what?!" said Marik, breaking his and Joey's small insult festival. The blue haired, brown eyed girl smiled at Marik enthusiastically. "Oh. My. Ra." Joey sniggered

"Oh god, she looks like a female invert of Kaiba" said Joey between his sniggers.

"Shut up Wheeler" sneered Kaiba The teacher kept on pairing people up. Serenity, who was sick that day, was to go with Jake, and Mareko, Taich and Leighton were paired up with the other randoms. Then came Kaiba's turn to find out who he was stuck with. The teacher called out the name and he just had to get the shy girl. Léa. "Okay, now you can all sit next to your partners now" said the teacher as she happily clapped her hands together. Yugi and Téa stayed where they were, and engaged in happy chatter. Joey got up and left Marik alone with the girl who looked like a in-side out Kaiba. She dragged her friend over. The enthusiastic girl swung her dazed friend in to the chair next to Kaiba, and then seated herself next to Marik. After the class had died down, the teacher stood in front of her desk.

"This is your challenge for the duration of the lesson. It will be in addition to other projects" the teacher opened a long box and held up an egg. "This is your challenge. You have to bring this egg to every lesson, every time you bring it to the lesson you'll get two points. Crack the egg, and you won't get another one, or any more points. Okay" The teacher handed out the eggs, one egg per pair then gave out stickers and little packs of things all one colour so they could decorate them. Kaiba stared down at the egg sitting on the desk in front of him. There was no way he was going to decorate it or bring that thing to class. "The pair with the most points wins."

"What do we win" said Marissa waving her hand in the air.

"Probably some Chocolate" shrugged the teacher. The teacher threw the last pack at Kaiba and floated away. He looked down at it disgusted. Pink. Great, just great. He looked over at the girl sitting next to him. He pushed the egg and pack towards her.

"Here, you do it" he muttered without looking at her.

"Um...Okay" she said. The blonde girl sitting next to him was quite shy. But after a while she seemed to be acting differently. Her and Marissa started up a conversation. After 15 minutes, Léa out the egg on the desk in front of her. It was quite funny looking. It had fuzzy pink hair, pink sparkly feet (which were stickers) and a huge smiley face drawn in pink vivid. She looked over at the boy sitting next to her. He was sitting back in his chair reading something. The teacher paid no attention to him as she came over complimenting the girl's work. Kaiba put his papers away and looked at the egg. It looked like some pink monster. The girl looked at his face and read his expression.

"I guess pink isn't really your favorite colour, huh?" she said. His facial expression screamed sarcasm at her.

"No...you don't say!" he snapped. Today wasn't a very good day. This class was incredibly absurd. Unfortunately for him, this class required a lot of social interaction between partners. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
